Frodo's Grave Mistake
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: UPDATED!!! When Frodo awakens from a nightmare he finds that Sam has been keeping a journal of the Fellowships journey. Frodo decides to read some and what he makes of it he doesn’t like. He suspects that Sam is giving information Saroman.3/4
1. Default Chapter

Summery: When Frodo awakens from a nightmare he finds that Sam has been keeping a journal of the Fellowships journey. Frodo decides to read some and what he makes of it he doesn't like. He suspects that Sam is giving information to some of Saroman's men about what there doing and where they are. Will Frodo destroy Sam or just realize that he misinterpreted his Journal? 1/5

  


Frodo tossing around in his sleep clutching to the ring which hung around his neck. He awakens to find himself covered in a icy sweat. He turns over to see Sam undisturbed and sleeping. Frodo looked around in the dark and saw Smegol looking at him with wide eyes.

  


"Has master had a nightmare? Would hi like Smegol to talk to him about it?"

  


Frodo sat upright and grabbed a bottle of water from Sam's pack that they got recently and took a drink of it. He put the bottle back into its snug picket and looked at Smegol.

"No Smegol, I'm fine I assure you. I just had a little nightmare. Nothing to get worried over."

  


Smegol's eyes went from the ring around Frodo's neck to Frodo's eyes and smiled his frightening little smile. " Would Master like Smegol to take the precious from the Master for a while for safe keeping?"

  


Frodo's eyes grew wide and he shook his head and his hand clutched the ring. Frodo looked down at his feet and sighed as he slowly looked back up at Smegol. " Smegol, the ring is mine to bear. You have been so good for me. Don't make me tie you up again because I don't trust you to be around me in my sleep."

  


Smegol looked up at Frodo and his eyes grew even wider and a little teary. "Smegol would never steal the precious from Master! Master is Smegol's friend, Smegol's best friend!"

  


Frodo let out another tiring sigh and looked at Smegol and nodded his head in agreement and went to take out some food. He pulled out two pieces of bread and handed on to Smegol. Frodo slowly ate his and looked back at the sleeping Sam. Sam had been making camp for a long time. He had to push rock around and make sure they wouldn't get seen. Frodo sighed and continued to stare at Sam. He went over to the log and put the rest of the bread in the pack and felt a book he never noticed before. He pulled it out and saw the Rivendell crest on it. It had been a elfish book. But Sam couldn't read elfish? What was he doing with it? But when he opened the book he saw dates and notes in it in the common language. He realized that the first entry was the day of the meeting with Elrond and the others. When Frodo flipped threw the book he saw every day had a entry to the current day. It seemed that Sam was keeping a Journal of the journey of the fellowship then it turned into the journal of his and Sam's journey. 

  


Smegol looked at the book then Frodo.

"What is the Master holding? Can Smegol see?"

  


Frodo looked up at Smegol. He completely forgot he was there at all. Frodo cleared his throat and put the book back in its secret fold in Sam's bag. "No Smegol can't see it. This is Sam's journal and Master was bad to look at it in the first place. Now Master is tired and is going to go back to sleep. Smegol should do the same."

  


Frodo lied back down and was holding tight to the ring. He sighed and began to think about Sam's journal. He was wondering what Sam wrote down about their journey so far. Just before Frodo fell asleep he decided to wake up tomorrow after Sam went to sleep and read it for himself.


	2. Sam's Journal

((Okay hullo again. Well this my second chapter of my nice long fan fic. It might be a while till the next chapter comes because I'm doing a Harry Potter fan fic too. Everything belongs to Tolkien and everyone. This is a story of a fight of two life long friends. See how a strong bond holds threw the worst of times))

  


Chapter two: Sam's Journal

Frodo woke up to another dark gloomy day. Frodo turned over and saw Sam sitting there staring at Smegol holding his and Frodo packs and saw that Frodo was awake. "Mr. Frodo! This beast was trying to get into my pack!" 

  


Smegol screamed and looked from Sam to Frodo. "Smegol is no beast! Smegol was trying to-"

  


Frodo realized what Smegol was about to say and cut in. "Smegol do not ever go in Sam's pack!" Frodo felt bad for screaming at Smegol but if he didn't Sam would be upset with him for taking his side.

  


They spent the whole day walking through the forest and found a clearing my dusk to make camp for. Smegol had caught a bunch of rabbits and was screaming at Sam again because he was cooking the rabbits. "YOU STUPID HOBBIT! YOUR RUINING OUR SUPPER! WHY ARE YOU CUTTING IT UP AND COOKING IT! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! STUPID FOOL STOP IT!" 

  


Frodo pulled Smegol down and looked at him "Smegol, were hobbits not river hobbits like you were. We eat our food cooked now raw! This you must understand!" 

  


Smegol looked down and started to play with grass, then got up and walked off. "Smegol is getting Smegol's dinner now."

  


Frodo looked at Smegol then Sam. "Sam, you know you he means well." 

  


Sam sighed "I know......I know"

  


Hours later when Smegol and Sam were sleeping Frodo got up and pulled out Sam's journal. He traced his finger over the seal of the book then opened the book. He looked at the early entries. Frodo flipped threw the book and came to a entry that was of the day they had a few days ago. He sat close to the fire and looked down at the page and read it:

  


_Monday June 19 second year._

  


_Mr Frodo and I have been walking all day. The beast Gollum still brings us towards this underground tunnel that will bring us to Mordor. I still do not trust the beast and will do anything to get rid of it. I have been sending messages to him. He just doesn't understand. I wish I could just kill him before he does something else. Mr. Frodo trusts this beast and I think that the beast is taking over Mr. Frodo's mine. I can't help but think that in the end Mr. Frodo might betray me and keep the ring. I cannot allow this to happen. I am dreading the days to come when I will give him one more message. If he does not leave. I will have to kill him. I hope it does not come to that._

  


Frodo closed the book and looked at the sleeping Sam. He didn't know what do to. What did he mean send him one more message? Was Sam actually against him? Was the ring finally getting to his mind? What was he going to do? Frodo lied down after putting the book away thinking over and over what he was going to do.

  


((okay this is the end of the next chapter r/r to get the next one!))


	3. The Scary Fight

Frodo woke up the next morning a little worried and a little upset. What did that journal mean? What would Sam do if he brought it up? Frodo looked around to see Sam cooking some of the left over rabbit from last night. "Sam your awake..did you sleep well?"

  


Sam looked up and smiled then looked back down at the rabbit stew, "Oh Hullo Mr. Frodo sir. I was just making breakfast. Yes I did have a good sleep thank you." Sam looked around and smiled. "That Gollum thing has left us. I think he went off to get some food for himself" 

  


Smeagol came up over the hill with a half eaten rabbit in his hand. He smiled and he held it out to Frodo. "Would Master like some rabbit?" Smeagol smiled his evil smile and put the rabbit down. "Sorry I forgot that Master doesn't like rabbit this way."

  


Frodo laughed and looked around still thinking about Sam's journal. He looked down and his eyes fogged over. He was twirling the ring around in his fingers humming to himself.

  


Sam looked over at Frodo and tapped his shoulder "Mr. Frodo? Frodo? FRODO?!" Sam shook Frodo and Frodo started to laugh like he was crazy.

  


Frodo blinked and started to scream. "Sam I'm fine...Sam I'm fine! SAM I"M FINE!" Frodo slapped Sam and Sam stopped.

  


Sam rubbed his face and sighed "Mr.Frodo, your starting to get me worried. Maybe we should just stop for a day. I can go and lo-"

  


Frodo stood up before Sam could finish his sentence "Sam were continuing! I don't trust you to be on your own out there! You could be doing stuff to destroy our journey! I wont have it!"

  


Sam looked dumbfounded. "Uhhh Mr. Frodo are you okay? Its me Sam. You know your Samwise Gamgee. Mr. Frodo I would never do anything to destroy this journey"

  


Frodo's head filled with a million thoughts. Was Sam telling the truth? But how could he? He had wrote down that he had been sending messages to someone. "Your lying! I know you want to let Saron know where we are! I know it! Why else would you write in your journal that your sending messages to him! You are and your going to destroy us all! He has you tricked Sam! But now I must get rid of you!" Frodo screamed his head pounding with thoughts.

  


Sam looked scared and took a step back tears running down his very dirty smudged face. He wiped the tear away making his face more smudged "Frodo what are you talking about? My journal is about the journey were having! Elrond asked me to write down entries for everyday! I would never even talk to Saron let alone send messages to him! I was talking about getting rid of Gollum. He is really scaring me Mr. Frodo. I don't think we can trust him! Why are you thinking this way?" Sam started to shake from screaming so much. Sweat beaded down his forehead and onto his checks.

  


Frodo shook his head and turned around and sat down "Sam. You have been my faithful Gardner for many years. I don't know where I came up to this assumption. I think you should leave me to this journey alone. I can not go any further with the fear that you might die if you continue. If you don't leave me I will be forced to use force." Frodo drew his sword and sighed. He loved Sam like a brother. His best friend in the whole wide middle earth and if he was so stubborn and didn't leave him he would have to hurt him. "Sam, leave me now!" 

  


Sam looked at Frodo and tears ran down his face. This was the worst thing that has happened in there friendship and Frodo was going to send him away. If he didn't go he would hurt him. This wasn't the once happy-go-lucky Frodo he once knew. He would never be the same. Sam wiped his face and stood there "You can't get rid of me Mr. Frodo. I made a promise Frodo. A promise that I would never leave you no matter what. Even if you died on that mountain I would stay with you till someone found us. I wouldn't leave you then I wont leave you now!"

  


Frodo smiled and put his sword under Sam's chin and laughed "You so stubborn Sam. Now your fait will be decided"

  


_Want to know if Sam dies or not? R/R this chapter and you'll find out!_


End file.
